Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch system, especially to a touch system using a processor to configure a touch detection architecture.
Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a block diagram of a touch display of prior art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a driving circuit 10 having a microprocessor or a microcontroller receives pixel data DIMG from a central processing unit 11 via an image data interface 10a, and then generates pixel driving signals SDISP according to the pixel data DIMG to drive a touch display 12 to show a display. Besides, the driving circuit 10 drives the touch display 12 with touch signals STP to derive touch coordinate data DTOUCH, and then transmits the touch coordinate data DTOUCH to the central processing unit 11 via a touch data interface 10b. 
When used in touch applications of simple touch functions or small sizes, the microprocessor or microcontroller of the driving circuit 10 needs not to be very powerful to handle required workload. However, when required touch functions become complex, the microprocessor or microcontroller of the driving circuit 10 may not be able to afford the corresponding heavy workload. One solution is to use a powerful microprocessor or microcontroller to replace a common microprocessor or microcontroller. However, this arrangement will increase the cost of the driving circuit 10 substantially, leaving the resultant touch product in a disadvantageous place in the competing market.
To solve the foregoing problem, a novel touch system is needed.